


Friend?

by Camy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith accidentally gets in Lance's way in a battle.  Lance lets him have it after they're back into the castle ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how these two just banter like a married couple. So, decided to see what else they would do.

"You got in my way in that fight. We were supposed to be working together!"

"I told you that the enemy pushed me."

"Yeah, well....next time pay attention to your surroundings."

"Oh really? Says the guy who flies so badly. How many wings did you break off during the test those past years in training? Thirty?"

"No, it was fifteen and the last one wasn't even _my_ fault."

"Sure. You always place the blame on either people. Just like how you always blame me."

"Cause you're always upstaging me! I thought you weren't anymore, but you sure as heck went back to it!"

"I told you. It. Was. An accident. Do you want me to say sorry?"

"Well, yes, that would be - "

"Sorry for bumping into you and getting in your way. Happy now?"

"Gah not so quickly, I wanted to savior the moment! Hey Keith, where are you going?"

"To train."

__________________

"He's been in the training deck a long time," commented Hunk with worry.

"Yeah, well...not my problem."

"You don't mean that Lance."

"Nope, I do mean it."

"Yeah no, you're not fooling anyone. Why don't you two make up?"

"Wha - Make up?! We weren't even friends, Hunk."

"Don't you want to be friends with him?"

Lance almost said no, but stopped himself. "Uh..." He remembered how cool Keith was during the training but the jerk didn't even look his way. It was like he wasn't even thinking about the world around him. 

"Well? Do you?"

"Okay, okay. I'll go...talk to him. But if I get punched, it's completely your fault Hunk."

"Sure, I'll take all the blame."

__________________

"What are you doing here?"

Normally Lance didn't stare like he was doing now unless it was a beautiful woman in front of him, but nope, there Keith was, with those long black bangs sticking to the guy's face with sweat. _Am I going crazy? It must've been Coran's food..._ He couldn't take his eyes off of those muscles too. It was weird, he didn't stare before when the castle was infected by Sendak's memory and Keith had helped him out. Just how strong was the guy?

"Uh Lance? What gives?"

Lance recovered with a fake smile. "Oh no, nothing."

Keith lifted a brow before wiping the sweat off. To Lance, it was like he was watching a - _Nope, nope. Going to delete that right now....and done._ "Really, then why are you here?"

"What, I can't train with the droid? It's not like you claimed it."

"Wait, you? Fight?"

"That's so rude. I can fight too."

Keith gave a smug and disbelief look. "Really? Then let's see it."

__________________

Lance groaned while he was still face first on the floor. "Oww..."

"Why would you even try it if you can't fight at level three?"

"I was just observing the droid's movements to prepare myself. Besides, I was just warming up."

"Ugh. Just help me up please."

Keith offered his hand. "Just start at level one and go up from there."

Lance took his hand and Keith pulled him up. "Thanks." Lance's and Keith's eyes widened at once. "I mean, about time you pulled me up. What kind of friend are you if you - " Lance slapped his hands over his mouth.

However, Keith had heard it and crossed his arms with an amused expressions. "Friend, huh?"

"Just testing your hearing. What I meant was what kind of guy were you if - hey, don't wrap your shoulder around me!"

"What's wrong? I thought we were friends?"

"Let go!"

Keith playfully put Lance into a hook.

"Ow, ow!"

"Whoops." Keith let go of Lance, who quickly got away from him. "Sorry, _friend_."

"Argh!" Lance stomped out of the training area.

__________________

"So, how did it go Lance?" asked Hunk as Lance walked back to the lounge. "Whoa, what happened to you? You're all bruised up."

"The stupid droid got me. But nevermind that, I just slipped and call him my friend!"

"Who?"

"Keith!"

"Oh, right. Wait, is it bad to call him your friend?"

"Yes! Wait...no. I mean... I don't know!"

"Huh, and I thought romance movies were complicated."

"Shut up, Hunk!"


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days have passed since part one.

"So what's the problem with having Keith as a friend?" Shiro asked. He had heard Hunk and him talking about it when he came back to the lounge.

"Well, before I had a great explanation, but now, I have no idea."

"Remember how you told him to stop thinking about the past during that fight on Balmera?" Hunk pointed out.

"But that's - okay, that's not different." Lance let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. 

Shiro sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's great you and Keith are getting along now. It'll help during the battles to come. Besides, you have called him buddy before."

"I have?"

Shiro and Hunk blinked at him before sighing.

"...Wow, I am that bad. I'm going to go find him." Shiro and Hunk wished him luck as he made his way out of the room.

"I hope he won't mess it up," Hunk said once the doors closed behind Lance.

"Nah, he's got this."

______________________

 

"Hugh!" Keith swung his sword before smacking the droid hard with his shield, causing the droid to slide backward before it lept toward him again.

The door whooshed open. "Yo, Keith!"

"Kind of...busy at the moment. Hnngh!" 

"Yeah, I see that, but - whoa, watch where you push that thing!"

Keith kicked the droid away from Lance before slamming it down into the ground with his shield. "You should've went upstairs, remember?"

Lance almost made a retort but realized that what he did was his own fault. "Yeah, sorry about that. Mind if you stop training?"

"Sure, I don't mind. End training sequence!" The droid powered down, as did Keith's sword and shield. He took off his battle helmet and brushed his hands through his bangs. "What's up?"

Lance stared at him.

"...What is it?"

"Is your hair always like that after you take off your helmet?"

"Only after training two hours."

"What?! Why would you train for that long?"

"To...get better? That's how training works."

"I don't mean that, I mean don't you take breaks?"

"Yeah."

"Breaks to relax I mean."

Keith looked at Lance suspiciously. "Is that why you almost flunked during the training program back on Earth?"

"...No."

Keith put a hand on his hip. "Really?"

Lance crossed his arms, challenging Keith back. "Yeah, _really_. I just failed the simulation too many times. It just can't handle my amazing flying."

"...Um..."

"You were just thinking how horrible I was, weren't you."

"Back on Earth, yes, but as a Paladin, you're really not bad."

Lance blinked in surprise. "What, really? You're not just pulling my leg, right?"

"Not as great as me though," Keith teased.

"Oh it's _so on_. We're going to see for sure who is the best piloting his lion."

"You do know mine has more agility."

"No, no, you're not getting out of this."

______________________

"Sometimes I wonder if Lance is really dumb or just wants to show off," commented Pidge as she and the rest of the crew watched Lance's and Keith's competition. Keith was farther ahead in terms of points and speed, while Lance broke the scale of what not to do.

"You know, this reminds me of the time two men showed off their skills to a young lady by in Altea," started Conran while rubbing his mustache. "They made big a mess at the end, which all came to naught since the lady was so mad at them."

"Oh I remember that," Princess Allura chimed in. "Father found it so funny that he didn't even get mad at them, even though they did damage the park area, but it was brand new again in seconds."

Shiro's eyes widened a tad. "I'm still amazed at how advanced this technology of yours is."

Conran snapped his fingers, "Quick as that, so don't worry about these two making a mess."

______________________

Lance was sulking on the couch. Keith had beat him, but at least he had won in the marksmanship area. "Man... I almost beat you."

Keith sat next to him, "I almost thought you would beat me."

"Hah, yeah right..."

"It's true. I almost freaked out."

Lance peeked up at Keith. "Really?"

Keith smiled. "Yup."

Immediately Lance went back to normal with his leg folded on the other and his arms back on the couch backs. "Yeah, I know. I could practically hear - hey, Keith! Stop leaning on my hand!"

"Then don't put it there."

Lance pushed Keith with his foot before pulling his hand out from between the couch and Keith.

"So, what's the reward for winning?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh... I could cook for you?"

"No thanks, I'd rather not die."

"Hey! I'll have you know my mom is a great cook! I learned from watching her."

"Have you ever cooked though?"

"No, but how bad could it be?"

______________________

It was so bad that Keith got sick an hour later after eating. "Unnngh."

"...Maybe that...wasn't a good idea."

"You think?! !!! Ow, oww... What did you even put in there?" 

"Food. I think... Hold on buddy, I'll take you to those...pod thingies." Lance picked up Keith from the dining chair. Well, at least tried to. "You need to stop putting on muscle, Keith, I can barely pick you up."

"Just...drag me there."

Lance caught sight of a push cart and grinned like he just saw pizza being offered for free. "Wait! I have a better idea."

"I'm terrified for some reason."

"Oh relax. What could go wrong?"

______________________

"Don't you ever use those carts again to push another person! I'm surprised it's not even broken, what with the state it's in now!" lectured Princess Allura. Keith had gotten so sick that he made Hunk's sickness tame. 

"Well, at least you got him back here quick enough," chimed in Conran. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about asking about the food before cooking it. I promise I won't use the cart again and...will ask too about what can be used." Lance scratched his head while looking at Keith in the pod. 

Conran grinned, "Ah don't worry about him, he'll be all right again in several ticks."

______________________

After a while, the pod completed Keith's healing and let him out. He swayed to the left before catching himself but soon found himself falling forward. 

"Keith!"

"Huh? Lance?" He felt Lance right him up and let Keith lean on him. "Well, this is new."

"Hey man, sorry about before. I thought those were edible. Next time I'll ask Conran."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, since the other one didn't count."

"Nngh. I uh, don't..."

"Hey, you won, and you're going to get the reward."

"Maybe something else."

"You really don't want to have my cooking again, do you ?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I don't really have an appetite at all."

"That's why I said next time."

"...Oh right."

"You're still out of it because of the pod. Hey, let's get you here on this...no, that's not a couch. Sure looked like one. Well, let's go to the lounge then."

"No, I'd rather stay here. I'll be able to stand in a bit."

"Oh... OH, Oh I get it, don't want to seem all vulnerable in front of the others, huh?"

"No, just don't want them to worry."

"...So it's fine if it's just me then?"

"What?" Keith looked at Lance, confused on what he was talking about. "I don't... Wait what did I say again?"

"Yup, let's just wait until you're back to normal."

"Thanks, Lance. You're a real pal you know that...."

Lance flushed at Keith's words but then felt Keith's biceps on his sides. It wasn't really fair, the guy had the hair - a mullet of all things that still looked good - and face and body build. He was so skilled too during battle. Suddenly, a weird yet curious thought sprang up to his mind. _How skilled is he with the ladies?_ Only one way to find out. "Hey, Keith."

"Mm....yeah?"

"Have you kissed a girl yet?"

"...Are you really asking me this?"

"Oh come on, I share my stories about them - "

"You mean, the lack of them."

"Oh, ohhhh that hurt. Right below the belt, oh I feel so pained. I think I can't hold you anymore."

"hey what are you - "

"Just kidding! So, tell me. Have you kissed a girl yet and when if so. It's all right to admit that you haven't yet though, not everyone can - "

"Yes, I have kissed girls. Three of them. Now, what about you?"

"Well, I'll have you know that I have kissed five of them."

"Five? Are you dumped that often?"

"I feel my arms weakening again."

"Looks like I was right."

"Hey, it was not my fault!"

"Look, Lance, it's fine. I got dumped too, it happens."

"Yeah, well, for you I bet it's so easy to get girls."

"They just want rides in the craft though."

"What?! Seriously? You gave them rides?"

"Yeah."

Lance looked at him like he was a deity.

"Um...?"

"The only time I could get a girl into one was...when...I got tied to a tree."

Keith burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember that. When we found you at that time, you were blushing so much."

"I was tied to a tree! I felt so stupid for falling for her trick!"

"You trust too easily into girls who are beautiful."

"Not anymore!"

"Ahaha. Hey, I can stand now."

"Oh good, you were causing my arm to sore." Lance stretched his arm exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, thanks." Keith smiled softly at him, which made Lance stare at him. "Uh...what is it?"

"I don't get it. Why do you have a mullet anyway?"

"...That's a huge change of subject."

"I've been wondering all this time."

"My hair just grows so fast at the back. I usually cut it when I was younger, but now I just didn't bother with it."

"Why not have it short like mine?" Lance made a dramatic pose.

"Your hair is really thin, so it's easy to get it nice like that. Mine is really thick and too much trouble."

Lance wasn't used to being complicated by Keith, but it didn't feel bad at all. It actually made him very happy. Overjoyed in fact. "Oh uh...thank you."

Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "So... About that meal you promised? What to do a do-over with it?"

Lance's face lit up. "You bet I do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part coming! May be the last part and will be up as soon as I can type it up.


End file.
